Wo Ai Ni,Miaka
by Lei Magnus
Summary: a songfic about the FY characters in the real world,and Nuriko's feelings for Miaka.


Note:I do NOT own 'you sang to me' by Marc Anthony,or the FY cast.I however,DO own my two original characters,Odessa and Jenny.Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
A car was being driven,as usual.The only difference was that we(the seishi)knew the people in the car.They were on their way to meet us to get some ice cream.  
  
"Tamahome!I can't wait to see the seishi!It's been so long since we saw them!"Miaka Yuuki said.She had brown hair and brown eyes,and was wearing the uniform of her school.  
  
"Yeah!I really miss those guys!I heard Amiboshi and his girlfriend Odessa are going to be there too."Tamahome said.  
  
He had teal hair and purple eyes which changed to grey,depending on his mood.  
  
"I am so glad you got your lisense,Tamahome!"Miaka said.  
  
"7 months ago.Yeah,me too!"Tamahome said.  
  
He turned a corner.As he was turning,someone crashed into his car.The last thing he heard before he was unconsious was the sound of an ambulance.  
  
i just wanted you to comfort me  
  
when I called you late last night you see  
  
i was fallin' into love  
  
oh yes, i was crashin' into love  
  
oh of all the words you sang to me  
  
about life, the truth and bein' free yea  
  
you sang to me, oh how you sang to me  
  
We were in an ice cream parlor.5 of the 7 of us were here,including Amiboshi and his girlfriend,Odessa.Tasuki walked in,late.He had a girl with him.  
  
"This is my girlfriend,Jenny." Tasuki said.  
  
She had on a red dress,and had both brown hair and eyes.  
  
"So,you finally gave up on miaka,huh?" I asked.  
  
(Oh by the way,I am Nuriko.)  
  
"Oh,shut the hell up!I gave up a long time ago.She has Wonder Boy.Anyways..Jenny is way better than miaka.And she's a helluva lot smarter and beautiful too." Tasuki said,blushing.  
  
"Yeah,same goes for Odessa.She's a lot better than Miaka'll ever be,like Tasuki said." Amiboshi said.  
  
I wondered why Amiboshi would talk about Miaka,I don't think he ever was in love with her..but go figure.IU just don't know these things. Both girls blushed deeply.  
  
"Alright!quiz time!How many of you guys hate Miboshi!I know you do,Odessa!Raise your hands high,please!" Jenny said,a hugh smile lighting up her face.She was trying to change the subject,I could tell.But hey,I don't like the bald creep.  
  
"They're perfect" We all said in unision.Of course,we meant Jenny's quick changing of the subject.Her and Tasuki were SO similiar,it scared me a little bit.  
  
girl i live off how you make me feel  
  
so i question all this bein' real  
  
cuz i'm not afraid to love  
  
for the first time i'm not afraid of love  
  
Looking over at Amiboshi and Odessa,I noted they looked like a perfect couple,too.Tasuki and Jenny sat down,and we ordered our ice cream.  
  
"Tamahome is late." Hotohori said,tapping his fingers impatiently.More or less,he was probably worried.  
  
"Don't forget about Miaka." I said "That's who I worry about.I hope she's alright." hotohori said.  
  
Our ice cream came.We ate our ice cream.Suddenly,we heard breaks screeching.  
  
"That must be Tamahome." Hotohori said.  
  
Then,the sound was followed by a crash.  
  
"An Accident!It could've been Miaka and Tamahome!" I said.  
  
We went out to see what was going on.Hotohori left the money for the bill on the table.  
  
A blue car looked totally trashed.An ambulance worker was carrying people on a stretcher.One person had teal hair.Tne other had brown hair and a Yotsubadai uniform on.that could only mean one thing.  
  
"Miaka!" I said,worriedly.I rushed out to the car,and entered the passanger's seat.She HAD to be OK!I'd make sure of it!  
  
"Get in the car and follow the ambulance!I have to see Miaka!" I said.  
  
Hotohori blinked,then nodded."I'll try my best to catch up." Hotohori said,getting in the car.  
  
Everyone else went in the car,and we were off.  
  
Hotohori was driving the speed limit. Yeah,so I was being impatient.Miaka was in a life or death situation.I tapped my foot impatientley,the spoke up almost right after.  
  
"We'll never catch up at this rate!Let me drive!" I exclaimed.  
  
I grabbed the steering wheel.The car swerved.  
  
"WE ARE DEAD!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Nuriko's gone crazy." Chiriko said.A sweatdrop formed above his head.  
  
"Calm down,Nuriko!" Hotohori said,taking the steering wheel back.  
  
oh, this day seems made for you and me  
  
and you showed me what life needs to be  
  
yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me  
  
we arrived at the hospital,a heckuva lot later than the ambulance did.  
  
We went to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"We need to know where Miaka Yuuki's room is!" I said,hurriedly.  
  
"Ms.Yuuki is in the emergancy room.Visiting hours are over,anyways." The receptionist said flatly.  
  
"It says 10 am to 9 pm!it's fuckin'8!" Tasuki exclaimed.Well,It was obvious he still cared a little.  
  
"Could you at least give us Tamahome's room number." Hotohori asked.  
  
"199"  
  
We went up to 199.Tamahome was lying in bed.He was up.  
  
"Oh,hi guys!Sorry about that.I was on my way." Tamahome said weakly.  
  
"That's Ok.How's Miaka?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"I don't know.I was just gonna ask you guys.I wish I did,tho'.they wouldn't let me see her."  
  
"Anyways..how are you guys?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"We're ok, 'cept when Nuriko tried to drive the car at the same time as hotohori.I thought I was gonna die.If he'd done what he wanted to driving,,we'd be joinin' Miaka" Tasuki said.  
  
Just as Tasuki said Miaka's name,the nurses brought her in.  
  
She was unconcious. all the while you were in front of me i never realized  
  
i jus' can't believe i didn't see it in your eyes  
  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
  
oh but i feel it  
  
when you sing to me  
  
how i long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
  
and i promise you this time i'll see it in your eyes  
  
i didn't see it, i can't believe it  
  
oh but i feel it  
  
when u sing to me  
  
"How is she?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"She has a 50/50 chance.she could live,or die." They said.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome said.  
  
"Can I see Miaka,alone?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..tho' she can't hear you,Nuriko." Chiriko said.  
  
They left.  
  
"Miaka..please get up..We're all suffering now." I said,starting to cry.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Miaka..I didn't tell you..i never told you,I mean..but I love you.I mean it." I said.  
  
"What did you say,Nuriko?" miaka said,weakly.  
  
I heard Odessa's voice from outside.  
  
"Wasn't that receptionist mean?If Amiboshi was dying,I swear they wouldn't let even his own brother see him,much less me" Odessa said,soundign annoyed.  
  
I ignored everyone else,and told Miaka again how I feel.  
  
"I love you,Miaka.Skip Tamahome.I love you." I said.I leaned over and kissed her.I brushed a loose strand of hair off my face,then I left.Everyone came back in.  
  
Beep...beep...  
  
"Nuriko..." Miaka said.  
  
That was the last thing I heard her say.  
  
The nurses came in to check on Miaka.  
  
I also came back in.  
  
"We're losing her!"  
  
"Miaka!" I said,crying.  
  
beep.beep.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!DON'T DIE ON ME!" I exclaimed,crying even more.  
  
beeeeeep  
  
"No!Miaka!" I said.  
  
And she was dead.  
  
just to think you live inside of me  
  
i had no idea how this could be  
  
now i'm crazy for your love  
  
can't believe i'm crazy for your love  
  
the words you said you sang to me  
  
and you showed me where i wanna be  
  
yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me  
  
The funeral was held in 3 days.I looked at the coffin.  
  
"if there's anything to remember me by..remember that I love you" I said.I dropped a boquet of flowers in the hole.  
  
I faced Tasuki and Miaka's brother,Keisuke.  
  
"I finally told her." I said..  
  
"She'll never know,tho'What didja say to her in the room alone?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Nothing..never mind." I said.  
  
"Oh.I thoght ya told her there.It's too bad she'll never know." Tasuki said.  
  
"Actually..I did tell her." I said.  
  
"Yeah,now." Tasuki said  
  
"no,in the room." I said  
  
"At least she knew." Tasuki said.  
  
"Wo ai ni,Miaka" I said.  
  
"I love you,Tasuki." Jenny said.she kissed Tasuki.Odessa did the same thing to Amiboshi.  
  
"Wo ai ni.." I said again.  
  
She was then buried.I left,crying at the loss of Miaka. 


End file.
